Os Senhores da Guerra
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: Baseada na música "Os Senhores da Guerra", de Francisco Ribeiro e Pedro Ayres Magalhães, versão da banda Moonspell. O Kenshin-gumi carrega o sentimento do mundo nos ombros ao travar a batalha decisiva no reduto de Shishio.


Nota da Autora: Isto é como uma peça, melhor dizendo, um jogral, cujas únicas falas são os versos da música. Portanto todas elas são *cantadas*. Considerando, é claro, que todos os personagens têm belas vozes e são muito afinadinhos. E como sempre, a música não é minha. É uma música portuguesa pra lá de maravilhosa (será que a história ficou à altura?).

Os Senhores da Guerra

(Sala de Shishio. Ele está confortavelmente sentado em seu lugar, a cabeça baixa; Soujirou senta-se aos seus pés e começa a polir sua espada; Houji, impaciente, anda para um lado e para o outro com passos pesados, o som de seus sapatos ocidentais contra o chão contava os segundos com a exatidão de um relógio. De repente, Shishio levanta a cabeça e sorri)

Shishio:  
_Lá fora estão os Senhores da Guerra  
E cantam já hinos de vitória..._

(Corta para um corredor na entrada do quartel-general de Shishio. Yumi se aproxima da porta e abre-a: ela pára, um pouco apreensiva, enquanto olha Saitou, Sanosuke e Kenshin que se aproximam, em passos largos e seqüenciados)

Yumi:  
_Lá fora estão os Senhores da Guerra  
E cantam já hinos de vitória  
Qual é a história testa terra?_

(Saitou pára de súbito, dá um trago e responde)

Saitou:  
_É o medo  
Ali mesmo_

(Sanosuke e Kenshin param, esperando que Saitou os alcance. Ele atira seu cigarro para o lado e aperta o passo. Chegando e encontrando-se os três à mesma distância do desafio, eles continuam sua caminhada, no mesmo ritmo de antes. Eles chegam à porta e Yumi guia-os para dentro. Eles chegam a um labirinto)

Yumi:  
_Cá dentro estão os homens à espera  
Unidos no destino da terra..._

(Corta novamente para sala de Shishio. Soujirou abre um largo sorriso, levanta-se e balança sua espada como um brinquedo inofensivo)

Soujirou:  
_Cá dentro estão os homens à espera  
Unidos no destino da terra_

(De volta para o labirinto, Yumi mostra aos desafiados a primeira sala. Eles entram e Sanosuke se surpreende ao ver Anji à sua espera, sentado no chão, pernas cuzadas e olhos fechados, numa meditação tensa. O monge abre os olhos e encara Sanosuke apelativamente)

Anji:  
_Já não há memória de paz na Terra_

(Sanosuke fixa os olhos em Anji. Kenshin tenta partir para enfrenta-lo, mas Sanosuke o impede e responde ao monge, descendo as escadas)

Sanosuke:  
_É o medo  
Ali mesmo_

(Kenshin aperta o cabo da espada e ele vê-se num lugar indistinto. Atrás de seu corpo, como projeções sobrepostas, passam imagens das lutas de Sanosuke contra Anji, de Saitou contra Usui, das suas próprias contra Aoshi e Soujirou. Ele vê os rostos de Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, Yahiko e da Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto)

Kenshin:  
_Ó Terra  
Mais um dia a nascer  
Ai, é menos um dia a perder..._

(O lugar volta a ser reconhecível: o terraço de Shishio, onde ele e seu oponente se enfrentarão pela primeira e última vez. Battousai e seu antigo sucessor se encaram. Kenshin põe-se em guarda para executar um battoujutsu e olha fixamente para seu oponente)

Kenshin:  
_É tão pouca a glória de uma guerra_

(Shishio desembainha a espada e vai andando lentamente em direção a Kenshin, arrastando-a no chão e formando um caminho de fogo atrás de si)

Shishio:  
_E os homens que a fazem sem vitórias..._

(Shishio acerta Kenshin, que cai desfalecido. À sua volta, a escuridão, onde ele vê flashes das tentativas de Saitou, Sanosuke e Aoshi de derrotar Shishio. Ele recobra a consciência e vê ainda o okashira da Oniwabanshuu lutando e seus dois companheiros no chão. Furiosamente ele parte para o ato final e canta enquanto luta)

Kenshin:  
_É tão pouca a glória de uma guerra  
E os homens que as fazem sem vitórias  
Já não há memória de paz na terra_

(Shishio começa a apresentar sinais de fadiga e seu corpo fica mais vulnerável. Yumi corre e fica entre seu homem, caído no chão, e seu oponente. Subitamente Kenshin é atingido por uma espada transpassando o corpo da mulher em sua frente, que cai nos braços de Shishio e morre. Ele a beija, levanta-se e volta a lutar com Kenshin)

Shishio:  
_É o medo  
Ali mesmo_

(Shishio entra em auto-combustão. As auras das quatro mulheres -Kaoru, Megumi, Misao e Yumi, mesmo morta- choram e rezam por seus respectivos Senhores da Guerra, enquanto eles tomam seus destinos: Sanosuke e Aoshi saem correndo, carregando Kenshin, enquanto Shishio deita-se em seu túmulo de chamas)

Kaoru, Megumi, Misao e Yumi:  
_Ó Terra  
Mais um dia a nascer  
Ai, é menos um dia a perder..._

*Eu de novo* E aí? Deu pra curtir? Se for considerar que essa fic "aconteceu" enquanto eu escrevia uma angst do Aoshi (coming soon...). Enquanto eu ouvia Moonspell, portanto tente imaginar essas imagens com um peso d MOONSPELL, essa música na versão do MOONSPELL. Ufa... 


End file.
